Aimer, c'est souffrir
by BlaineAddict
Summary: Blaine et Sebastian sont en couple depuis 6 ans et ils filent le parfait amour jusqu'au jour où Blaine refuse publiquement la demande en mariage de Sebastian. Leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même.
1. Sans défense

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Me voilà de retour avec une idée de FanFiction que j'ai depuis un moment déjà. J'ai enfin eu le courage de commencer à l'écrire! :) Et c'est ma première véritable fic. Habituellement j'écris que des OS. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**J'espère également que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir, car j'adore Blaine! C'est mon petit chouchou de la série! (: Mais j'ai ce besoin de le maltraiter. Oo Je suis étrange, je sais! **

**Le véritable titre de la fiction est : _Aimer, c'est souffrir, mais souffrir en étant aimé, c'est être torturé._ Mais il était trop long pour le site.**

**Ce premier chapitre est court, mais il sert plus d'introduction. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 ;; Sans défense**

Blaine était allongé dans son lit et il pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis plus d'une demi heure. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris et pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Le brun sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Blaine Anderson? Demanda son petit ami durement. Jamais Sebastian ne lui avait parlé de celle façon.

Blaine se redressa de son oreiller trempé et tourna la tête vers son homme. La colère déformait les traits de Sebastian et il avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Réponds-moi, Blaine! Réponds-moi, car je ne comprends pas.  
- Je ne sais pas Sebastian. Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Tu es désolé? Tu m'as humilié devant toute ma famille et mes amis. Comment tu as pu me faire ça? C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me parler de mariage et lorsque je te fais ma demande tu refuses. POURQUOI?

Blaine se mit le visage entre les mains et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Il aimerait tellement savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour qu'il refuse de s'unir à cet homme. Pourtant, il était follement amoureux de lui. Où était le problème?

- Pardonne-moi mon cœur.  
- Mon cœur? Parce que tu oses encore me donner des petits surnoms affectueux après ce que tu m'as fait.  
- Mais je t'aime Sebastian.  
- Tu m'aimes? Vraiment? Laisse-moi en douter tu veux.  
- Non. N'en doute pas Sebastian. Je t'aime.

Le petit brun se leva du lit et s'approcha du châtain pour trouver le confort de ses bras, sauf que contre toute attente, Blaine n'eut pas le droit à un câlin, mais à une énorme gifle qui lui fit pousser un faible gémissement de douleur. Le bouclé porta l'une de ses mains à sa joue qu'il massa doucement sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Seb...? Pourquoi?

Une rage encore inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui traversa les prunelles de Sebastian et ses mains tremblaient de colère.

- Tu as bu?

Un rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de son petit copain qui fit quelques pas de plus pour pousser durement Blaine contre le mur le plus proche.

- Si! J'ai bu. J'ai bu pour oublier, mais tu vois, je ne peux pas oublier que tu m'as trahi.

Et là, le pire arriva et le poing de Seb' s'abattit avec force dans le ventre du plus jeune qui se plia en deux à bout de souffle. Smythe l'agrippa par les cheveux pour le faire se redresser. L'homme le dévisagea un instant avant de le relâcher pour lui mettre une autre claque cette fois plus forte. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine qui n'osait plus bouger. Le supplice dura encore quelques minutes où Sebastian rua son petit copain de coups à différents endroits. Lorsque finalement Sebastian arrêta, Blaine se laissa tomber lourdement au sol en pleurs. La douleur était telle que le petit brun n'arrivait plus à penser et respirer correctement. C'était la première fois que son copain se montrait aussi violent avec lui. Certes, Sebastian n'avait pas toujours été gentil, mais ce n'était que verbalement et avec les autres. Jamais il ne l'avait vu être physiquement agressif avec qui que ce soit. Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi fortement?

Péniblement le bouclé se releva et alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place et tenter d'oublier l'affreuse douleur qui fusait dans son corps. C'est lorsque Blaine sortit qu'il se mit à observer son corps à travers le miroir. De nombreux ecchymoses commençaient à prendre forme sur son torse et au niveau de ses côtes. Le bouclé ferma fort les yeux et poussa un profond soupire. Ce n'était pas grave, il l'avait cherché, il l'avait mérité, ça allait passer. Quelques jours et ça allait disparaître et tout aller revenir comme avant.

- Blaine? Chéri?

Le bouclé sursauta alors que son homme frappait doucement à la porte de la salle de bain tout en l'appelant aussi tendrement.

- Blaine? Est-ce que ça va? Ça fait presque deux heures que tu es là-dedans.

C'est à ces paroles que le petit réalisa que sa douche avait été plus longue que prévu, que ça lui avait pris longtemps avant de se remettre de ses émotions et d'arriver à supporter la douleur constante au niveau de ses côtes.

- Ça va… bafouilla-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux lorsque Sebastian prit cette réponse comme une permission d'entrer.  
- Oh mon dieu… murmura le châtain en fixant les bleus récents sur les hanches de son homme. Oh mon dieu Blaine. Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement. Tellement.

Seb avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de Blaine. Il hésita un moment avant de lever une main et de caresser du bout des doigts le corps meurtri du bouclé. Ce dernier retient un gémissement de protestation et garda les yeux clos. Il n'osait pas bouger et retenait ses larmes comme il pouvait. Sauf qu'une larme solitaire se mit à rouler sur sa joue et elle n'échappa pas à Sebastian qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour. Je t'aime si fort.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

**C'est tout! :D Une petite review s'il vous plait? * fais les yeux de chien battu à Blaine ***


	2. Une vie normale après tout

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre court et très calme. Il sert vraiment plus à décrire où sont rendus les personnages plutôt que d'avancer l'histoire, mais je le trouvais essentiel. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le prochain chapitre s'annonce plus mouvementé. Bonne lecture.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Lattrappesouris ;; Merci énormément de ton commentaire. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Sebastian est un idiot :P Par contre, je ne peux pas dire encore combien de chapitres fera ma fic, car je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais avancer les choses, mais disons entre... 10 et 20? **

**Young Parcelain ;; Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu as aimé ce début! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Merci! 3**

**Snapou Black ;; Ça me rassure un peu de voir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce groupe étrange. Merci de m'accompagner! (Y) Bien que c'est Blaine qui en souffre au final. :P Merci pour ta review et malheureusement, ça ne sera pas ce chapitre qui va répondre à tes questions. ;)**

**Chapitre 2 ;; Une vie normale après tout**

Blaine Anderson menait une vie normale outre le fait qu'il était gay et que son père n'avait jamais accepté sa différence sexuelle. Par chance que sa mère avait été là parce que sinon son père l'aurait probablement mis dehors dès que le petit brun lui avait annoncé son attirance pour les hommes. Bien que son paternel n'avait jamais accepté cela, il avait fini par ignorer. En fait, il avait littéralement commencé à ignorer son fils cadet. Peu importe, tant que Blaine avait la paix et qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il voulait. Ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient transféré à la Dalton Académie, le brun avait finalement pu vivre sa véritable passion pour la musique en rejoignant les Warblers. C'était également dans ce groupe qu'il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, Sebastian Smythe. Contre toute attente, les deux garçons étaient toujours ensemble après 6 ans alors que leurs amis ne les voyaient même pas tenir quelques mois. Sebastian était vraiment tombé amoureux de Blaine et il avait changé pour lui. Il avait arrêté de coucher à droite et à gauche puis il avait commencé à sortir de moins en moins pour prendre de plus en plus soin de son petit bouclé. Ils avaient toujours été bien ensemble et ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais eu de prises de tête et souvent pour des niaiseries. La plus grosse qu'ils avaient eu remontait à quelques années et elle était dû à une petite crise de jalousie de Sebastian, car Blaine avait rencontré un charmant jeune homme du nom de Kurt Hummel avec qu'il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié. Ce n'était rien, après une bonne discussion, quelques paroles rassurantes et une nuit torride plus tard tout était réglé et leur couple avait retrouvé sa solidité. Blaine Anderson et Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe et Blaine Anderson. Ensemble pour toujours. Rien de plus rien de moins.

Le jeune couple avait rapidement planifié leur avenir ensemble. Ils voulaient partir pour New-York ensemble, aller à l'université ensemble, habiter ensemble. C'est pour cette raison que Sebastian avait pris une première année sabbatique pour attendre que Blaine termine le lycée. Ils s'étaient inscrits à la même université et si l'un des deux étaient refusés, l'autre n'aurait pas complété son inscription et aurait changé d'université pour être avec son homme au final. Sauf que leur plan avait changé et ils avaient décidé de prendre le temps de s'installer et de travailler pendant un an pour se faire une bonne petite réserve d'argent. Ensuite, Blaine et Sebastian avaient repris leurs études. Les deux en théâtre-Comédie Musicale. Après une année, le châtain avait finalement pris conscience qu'il adorait la musique et la comédie, mais pas au point d'en faire son métier de tous les jours. Il avait changé de programme pour se diriger vers les communications avec la ferme intention de s'engager dans une carrière de journaliste. Sebastian avait vraiment trouvé sa voie et c'était beau de voir comment ses études le passionnaient et le motivaient. De plus, il était vraiment doué et allait faire un journaliste hors pair. Blaine, pour sa part, était resté dans la musique, car rien ne le passionnait plus que ce domaine. Il vivait que pour chanter et il était né pour cela. Personne ne pouvait le nier. En plus, il était un excellent élève, avait de bonnes notes et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Il était clairement un chouchou des enseignants, même des plus critiques et sévères. Certes, il y avait quelques jaloux, mais cela ne gâchait pas l'ambiance du groupe. Blaine avait l'impression de se retrouver chez les Warblers et ça lui faire du bien, car il se sentait réellement à sa place.

Lorsque Blaine n'était pas avec les élèves de ses classes à travailler, il était avec Sebastian. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient essayé de coordonner leur horaire de cours et ainsi être ensemble le plus souvent possible. Ils en avaient vraiment de besoin, car leurs études leur demandaient énormément. Ces moments de retrouvaille étaient toujours agréable et leur rappelait pourquoi ils s'aiment autant et que leur couple tenait depuis aussi longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, Blaine avait 23 ans et était en train de compléter sa dernière année. Il était même en voie de terminer avec une mention d'excellence et ainsi obtenir un laisser-passer direct pour Broadway. Sebastian, lui, avait 24 ans et avait pris une année de retard à cause de son changement de programme. Peu importe tout qu'ils étaient ensemble. La vie normale de Blaine lui convenait totalement et il souhaitait que rien ne change.

Sauf que maintenant, il était trop tard pour cela ...

**C'est déjà tout! À bientôt pour la suite!**


	3. Des excuses inutiles

**Hey! Je vous présente le chapitre trois écrit avec amour pendant un cours théorique ennuyant. (a) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une petite review.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Lattrappesouris ;; Merci ! J'espère ne pas ne décevoir avec ce chapitre. **

**Young Parcelain ;; Merci beaucoup. Heureusement de voir que ce chapitre t'a également plus. J'espère continuer sur cette voie !**

**Snapou Black ;; Oui, il était très court ! Je m'en excuse ! Celui-ci est un petit peu plus long, peut-être pas assez, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Pas tapé! * yeux de chiot à Blaine ***

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3 ;; Des excuses ****inutiles**

Blaine avait très peu dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait le ventre comme à chaque veille d'examen. … Examen! Oh non. Il avait complètement oublié de préparer son test du lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note sinon, pour le punir, on allait le placer avec un mauvais partenaire au prochain travail de milieu de session. Non! Certainement pas. Il devait avoir le meilleur coéquipier possible pour se faire remarquer par les recruteurs qui passaient toujours voir les finissants et noter ceux ressortant du lot. Il ne devait pas laisser les évènements de la fin de semaine l'éloigner de son but ultime. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de profiter des prochaines heures au chaud dans les bras de son homme, Blaine s'était levé pour se rendre à l'école à l'ouverture pour étudier l'histoire du théâtre romain.

Le bouclé était installé dans le fond de la bibliothèque et relisait la même ligne depuis près de vingt minutes n'arrivant pas à retenir la moindre information. À vrai dire, Blaine se tortillait sans arrêt à la recherche d'une position confortable, car ses côtes droites le faisaient encore atrocement souffrir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que le brun se dirigeait à son examen pas du tout prêt. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire un test universitaire sans être préparé. Comme prévu, il répondit des choses incohérentes au trois quart des questions et sortit de la salle de classe totalement enragé contre lui-même qu'il en oublia son dîner hebdomadaire avec Sebastian.

- Tu m'évites? cracha froidement le châtain lorsque Blaine rentra finalement dans leur appartement en fin de journée.

-Mais non. Pas du tout, s'exclama le petit homme en s'approchant du sofa. Il laissa glisser tendrement sa main sur la nuque de Sebastian ce qui détendit tout de suite l'homme. Par contre, lorsque le regard mordoré de Blaine se posa sur la bouteille de fort à moitié vide sur la table basse, il se raidit et retira sa main ce qui fit grogner son petit ami. Le brun ravala avec peine et ferma les yeux, laissant remonter les souvenirs du vendredi soir.

- Ah non? Tu vas me faire croire que tu étais allongé près de moi ce matin et que tu étais assis en face de moi sur l'heure du dîner, mais que je ne t'ai pas vu?

Seb' s'était levé en parlant pour s'approcher de son copain pour l'attraper par les poignets.

- Pourquoi tu me prends pour un con, Blaine?

- J'étudiais Sebastian. Je ne t'évitais pas. Je te le promets. Sebastian serra davantage les mains du bouclé. Lâche-moi. S'il te plait. Tu me fais mal.

- Je te fais mal? Et toi? Tu sais à quel point tu me fais mal Blaine? Est-ce que tu le sais?

- Je suis désolé mon amour.

Le coup partit tout seul et le poing du plus vieux d'enfonça dans le ventre du Blaine avant qu'il le pousser durement contre le mur. Seb' attrapa le visage de son homme à deux mains pour ensuite l'embrasser avec force

- On va faire l'amour et après ça va aller.

- Seb…

Le châtain put voir la terreur traverser les prunelles du petit en plus de la douleur déjà en place. Sauf que Blaine savait que son petit ami avait déjà son idée faite et il avait envie du bouclé. Le plus grand le saisit par le col, le souleva et le lança vers le sol. Dans sa chute, la tête du plus jeune frappa durement contre la commode. Ses pensées se mirent à se brouiller tandis qu'une douleur insupportable lui lacerait le crâne. Il crut entendre une voix paniquée prononcer son nom, mais il n'en fut jamais certain, préférant fermer les yeux et se laisser sombrer dans ce noir infini.

Blaine se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur son front. Il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur et tentant de bouger la tête.

- Chut… Ne bouge pas mon cœur.

Le brun gémit une seconde fois et ouvrit péniblement un œil. Le décor autour de lui était flou, mais il put distinguer qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre à coucher probablement allongé dans son lit avec Sebastian à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui épongeait tendrement le visage avec une serviette.

- Seb…?

- Oui? répondit-il avec une douceur rare.

-Je… Je t'aime, murmura le petit adulte en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il se laissa faire lorsque son homme le prit amoureusement dans ses bras. Blaine s'y blottit confortablement et se laissa glisser dans les bras du sommeil pour le reste de la nuit.

- Raconte-moi tout !

Blaine soupira et tourna lentement la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui l'avait rejoint dans sa salle de classe très tôt le lendemain matin. Malgré qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une journée de cours.

- Tu n'as pas de cours ce matin Santana?

Santana Lopez ! Sa meilleure amie depuis presque toujours. Dans le temps qu'ils vivaient encore chez leurs parents, ils étaient voisins et comme leurs mères étaient très proches, les deux enfants étaient toujours ensemble. Aujourd'hui, Santana était en dernière année de droit où elle excellait avec son caractère. Bien que ça arrivait qu'elle aille encore trop loin dans ses propos, elle s'était beaucoup améliorer sur ce point.

- Oui, mais seulement dans deux heures. On peut parler. Je sais que ton cours commence exceptionnellement plus tard ce matin, répliqua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Une bonne avocate doit tout savoir sur ses clients. Maintenant raconte-moi tout.

- Sur?

- Tu lui as dit non !

- Comment tu… Blaine s'arrêta et soupira. Il savait déjà la réponse. Santana savait tout ou presque sur lui. Elle était trop douée cette fille. Écoute Santana… J'ai dit non. Ça se termine là.

- Oui, mais pourquoi?

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, mais eu un blocage. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question dont il ne savait pas la réponse exacte.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment… J'ai écouté mon intuition.

- C'est tout? C'est vachement nulle comme réponse. Tu n'as pas une meilleure excuse? Tu as écouté ta tête qui te disait de dire non? Tu sais que tu es idiot?

- Santana…

- Quoi? Tout le monde le sait que c'est l'homme de ta vie sauf toi.

- Santana…

- Je ne te comprends pas Blaine Anderson qui refuse de devenir Blaine Smythe.

- Je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Quoi? N'importe quoi… … Oh! Attends! C'est qui?

- Hein?

- L'autre mec!

- Quel autre mec?

- Oh mon dieu! Tu trompes Sebastian! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme cela. Tu me déçois.

- Non non! Pas du tout… Je l'aime et il est le seul que j'aime. Mais il a changé… Notre relation a changé et la suite des choses me fait peur si je m'unis à lui.

- Bon… D'Accord. Je ne comprends pas plus, mais prends ton temps mon chou. Prends ton temps, mais ne perds pas Sebastian. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne va pas se quitter. Il comprend mon choix.

- Vraiment?

Blaine hocha doucement la tête et lui fit un sourire triste. La brunette l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la salle avec une classe que seule elle pouvait avoir. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Santana, mais c'était mieux comme cela. Mieux pour Sebastian, car il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son petit ami si Santana venait à savoir qu'il l'avait physiquement blessé.

Le reste de la journée se passa très normalement, sauf à la fin des cours. Étrangement, son petit copain ne l'attendait pas à son casier comme à tous les soirs. Blaine l'attendit un moment, mais finit par quitter seul vers leur appartement. Il rentra et sourit lorsqu'il vit que Sebastian l'attendait derrière la porte un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

- Wow ! Elles sont vraiment belles, s'exclama le plus jeune en s'approchant pour les prendre et les sentir avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Seb' lui prit la main pour le tirer vers la salle à manger où un repas aux chandelles l'attendait. La surprise s'installa sur le visage du bouclé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela. C'était trop adorable.

- Je suis désolé pour tout mon amour. C'est fini. Je te promets de ne plus te faire du mal, prononça le châtain en s'approchant pour pendre le petit dans ses bras.

-Je te crois Sebastian.

**C'est fini ! Alors, alors... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? **


	4. Oh non Pas lui

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! Je suis vraiment navré de l'écart énorme entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Seulement une flemme incroyable de le retranscrire. Je crois que je vais arrêter d'écrire à la main et tout faire directement à l'ordinateur les prochaines fois. **

**Merci beaucoup pour les dernières reviews. :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ;; Oh non... Pas lui...**

Blaine poussa un grognement de protestation lorsque Sebastian le secoua pour le tirer du sommeil. Le brun était vraiment épuisé. Après le souper, le bouclé avait pardonné son homme à sa façon et les deux hommes s'étaient donnés à fond une partie de la nuit dans leurs ébats. Ils en furent tellement épuisés que les garçons s'étaient endormis sans prendre leur habituelle douche.

- Seb…on ne recommence pas…, murmura le brun d'une voix endormie.

- Non! Debout. Nous sommes en retard!

L'information prit une seconde à atteindre son cerveau et ça lui prit moins de temps de sauter en bas de son lit et enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Blaine ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner et se brossa rapidement les dents avant de courir avec Sebastian jusqu'à l'université. Il détestait tellement être en retard et les professeurs n'aimaient pas les étudiants en retard. Or, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire détesté. Les enseignants servaient de principale référence aux réalisateurs de Broadway.

-Broadway n'attend pas, monsieur Anderson. Vous devriez le savoir, s'exclama son professeur lorsque Blaine entra dans la salle de classe à bout de souffle. Le petit bouclé souffla quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, ça n'arrivera plus.

- Hum…je passe pour cette fois, soupira l'enseignant avant de lui remettre un document. Voici votre travail de la mi session. Vous avez de la chance, votre partenaire est présent, aujourd'hui.

Blaine regarda le nom inscrit sur la première page et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas lui! Comment est-ce que son professeur avait pu lui faire cela? Il l'avait mis en équipe avec le pire de la classe. Il ne faisait jamais rien, il dormait et ça, c'était les fois où il venait en cours. Le pire, c'était…

- Il ne chante pas, Monsieur…

- Il chante autant que vous avez étudié votre dernier examen.

Blaine retient un grognement. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir oublié cet examen et d'avoir laissé les événements de la fin de semaine prendre le contrôle sur lui. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant pour avoir une bonne note et garder son excellente moyenne avec un partenaire à moitié présent, car il était là que pour obtenir quelques crédits supplémentaires ? Le bouclé soupira et avança vers l'homme bien affalé dans un fauteuil dans le fond de la classe. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard noir avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

- Tiens…Tiens…Tiens…Anderson…Quelle chance. Ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu n'es pas aussi parfait que cela ?

- La ferme Hummel.

-Certainement pas. Tu devrais savoir que Kurt Hummel ne la ferme jamais.

La petit brun leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne rien rajouter. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Kurt Hummel faisait partie des « rebelles » de l'école. Il faisait partie des élèves qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout le monde, enseignants inclus. Son style vestimentaire ne trahissait pas son appartenance. Il était complètement vêtu de cuir et portait de longues bottes noires avec d'épaisses semelles. Il avait un anneau dans le sourcil et semblait même porter du crayon noir sous les yeux. Sans parler de son petit côté arrogant et totalement détaché de la population. Blaine soupira, prit place sur la chaise en face de Kurt et se mit à lire le sujet du projet. Comment est-ce qu'il allait réussir à faire quelque chose de bien avec un partenaire qui ne chantait pas, qui ne dansait pas et qui ne savait certainement pas la faire différence entre une comédie musicale et une pièce de théâtre ?

- Tu comptes m'aider pour ce projet ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser faire tout le boulot et récolter la note au finale ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas cela ?

- Oui c'est exactement cela.

- Bien… Il se pourrait très bien que ton nom ne se retrouve pas sur la version finale.

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

- Comme si j'allais me gêner. Je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois aux petits lâches dans ton genre qui espérait que le gentil Anderson fasse tout le travail.

- Bien… Mais tu ne me feras pas chanter et acter devant tout le monde.

- S'il le faut.

- Va te faire foutre Anderson.

Un large sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du plus jeune. Blaine sortit alors une feuille et un crayon puis commença un large brainstorming avec son partenaire. Le bouclé resta surpris des idées que lui donnait Kurt malgré sa nonchalance au début du cours. Le chanteur sortit de la classe plutôt content de l'avancer des choses. Ça s'annonçait moins pire que prévu et peut-être qu'il allait s'en sortir pas trop mal.

- Bouh ! S'exclame une voix qu'il connaissait bien en lui mettant les mains devant les yeux.

- AAAH ! On m'attaque ! Affirma le plus jeune en riant. Il se retourna pour se retrouver dans les bras de son homme. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mieux depuis 2 secondes. Et toi bel homme ?

- Je vais bien aussi, mais fatigué. Fatigué et c'est totalement de ta faute Mister Smythe.

- Comment de ma faute ? C'est de ta faute avec ton joli petit cul.

- Oh arrête, murmura-t-il en rougissant légèrement et en lui donnant une claque amicale sur le torse.

- Je t'aime toi, dit-il en se penchant pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Et puis ? Ton cours ?

- N'importe quoi ! Parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise note au dernier test, le prof m'a mis en équipe avec Kurt Hummel. Kurt. Hummel. Tu te rends compte ? Il fait rien ce mec, il se fout totalement du cours et je dois trouver une façon de travailler avant lui sans faire tout le travail. Sauf que c'est mal parti, car il ne veut pas chanter et il ne veut pas monter sur scène. De plus, je vais devoir bosser avec lui après les cours et je n'ai pas envie. Rhooo ! Enlève-moi cet air jaloux Sebastian. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.

- Ouais je sais… C'est stupide. Ton prof est stupide. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main autant pour ton projet que pour remettre ce stupide Kurt Hummel à sa place n'hésite surtout pas.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du bouclé et il prit sa main pour le tirer vers la cafétéria. Le couple mangea ensemble en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi avant de se séparer pour retourner en cours. Le reste de la journée se passa très bien tout comme la semaine. Les amoureux n'eurent pas de différents, tout semblait être revenu comme avant, bien que Blaine se tenait le plus tranquille possible pour ne pas attirer les foudres de son petit copain. Même Sebastian semblait faire de gros efforts pour que tout soit parfait.

- On va au théâtre ce soir ?

Blaine tourna vivement la tête vers son copain totalement surpris de cette proposition.

- Tu es sérieux ? Sebastian sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Oui, je le suis.

Le bouclé se redressa en vitesse en poussant un cri de joie et se jeta au cou de Sebastian. Blaine avait beaucoup de mal à croire que son homme venait de lui proposer cela sans raison alors que le brun lui demandait souvent, mais sans succès. Son petit copain détestait le théâtre pour mourir. Blaine savait très bien pourquoi, contrairement au cinéma, le plus petit était totalement absorbé par la pièce et son copain n'arrivait aucunement à attirer son attention pour quelques baisers plus ou moins chastes. Même les caresses sur ses cuisses ou directement sur son entre-jambe ne captaient pas son attention.

- Tu es super.

- Oui je sais. Ça m'arrive.

- Je vais me préparer ! S'exclama-t-il en lui collant un bisou sur la joue avant de courir à l'étage pour se changer. Il en profita pour envoyer un message texte à Santana et ainsi lui faire partager sa joie. Il n'attendit pas de réponse de sa meilleure amie avant de se préparer et de rejoindre son homme pour une superbe soirée. Soirée qui se déroula parfaitement. La pièce avait été super, la nourriture avait été excellente et son petit copain avait été parfaitement galant toute la soirée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D**


	5. Les Malheurs de Facebook

**Bonjour les copains ! Je suis déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner l'attente du dernier ! :3**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ;; Les malheurs de Facebook**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans la vie de nos protagonistes, autant au niveau sentimental que dans les cours. Jusqu'au jour où Sebastian, qui avait besoin de se changer les idées, se décida à aller faire un tour sur Facebook. Il discutait avec une amie de Paris lorsqu'il eut le malheur de lire sur son fil des nouvelles que Blaine Anderson était maintenant ami avec Kurt Hummel. La colère monta en lui ainsi qu'une once de jalousie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Blaine ! Je vais le tuer ce mec. Je vais le tuer.

Son poing s'abattit avec force sur le meuble. Pourquoi Blaine lui faisait cela ? Il savait pourtant que Sebastian ne supportait pas Kurt alors pourquoi il faisait exprès ? Le châtain faisait de gros efforts pour se contrôler et pour être le moins jaloux et possessif possible. Sauf qu'il avait l'impression que son couple était en train de partir en fumer. Bien que rien n'avait complètement changé, le plus grand avait l'impression que Blaine s'éloignait de lui. Si ça continuait, il allait le perdre et il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il l'aimait tellement fort, Blaine était l'amour de sa vie, Blaine l'avait changé, il lui avait appris à aimer, à être fidèle. À un point tel que Seb avait voulu s'unir à son petit copain pour le reste de ses jours, le refus de Blaine lui avait fait tellement mal et comme pleurer ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, il avait une autre façon de démontrer sa douleur et malheureusement c'était Blaine qui en souffrait. Sebastian était un monstre et il le savait, il en était conscient, mais quand la colère prenait possession de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et il faisait du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était lorsqu'il voyait son Blaine au sol en pleurs qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner peu importe ce qu'il devait faire. Soupers et films romantiques, cinéma, théâtre, Broadway. Peu importe le prix tant que son amour était heureux avec lui et qu'il ne pensait pas à le quitter.

Sebastian se leva, bouillant de colère. Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être laissé de côté et depuis que Blaine avait commencé ce travail avec Kurt, Sebastian passait en deuxième. Son homme ne venait plus le voir pendant les pauses, restant avec Hummel pour travailler sur cette stupide comédie musicale. Blaine revenait très tard le soir et il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors oui, Sebastian se sentait horriblement seul. Par chance qu'il avait l'alcool qui était là pour le calmer et pour le soutenir. Encore une fois, le plus vieux se servit un verre, puis un deuxième, un troisième et Blaine arriva finalement pendant son quatrième verre, mais il osa l'ignorer ce qui fit monter une colère noire en lui. Seb se leva brusquement et dévisagea son homme. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le bouclé était en larmes.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te décides à rentrer ?

- Seb…

- Non, la ferme ! Je ne veux rien entendre…

- Seb… Je…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La main de Seb s'abattit avec force contre la joue de Blaine avant de le pousser violemment contre la porte. Sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la colère, il le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre et sur le torse avant de le pousser au sol pour le frapper à nouveau avec ses pieds. Sebastian finit par s'accroupir près de lui et de lui agripper les cheveux pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Excuse-toi !

- Je… Je… Pardon…

La douleur et les larmes sur le visage de son petit copain le rendait totalement indifférent et augmentaient davantage sa colère.

- Tu es faible. Tellement faible. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit ce soir. Tu dors là.

Sebastian se releva et le dévisagea un instant avant de rire froidement, ne réalisant pas le mal qu'il venait de faire, du moins pas encore. Se fichant totalement de ce que Blaine pouvait faire, Sebastian se dirigea dans leur chambre et s'allongea pour passer sa première nuit seul depuis longtemps.

Blaine, pour sa part, n'osait pas bouger. Il était totalement torturé par la douleur. C'était pire que les fois d'avant, il pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement et il faisait tout pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Il ne voulait pas alerter Sebastian, il ne voulait pas se faire reprocher une nouvelle fois d'être faible… Il savait qu'il l'était, il l'avait toujours été. Le petit resta tout tremblant au sol un long moment avant de ramper vers le canapé. Ça allait être un petit peu plus confortable que dormir à même le sol. Il serra un coussin contre son torse, la douleur se calmant progressivement, le sommeil venant le chercher et il finit par s'endormir, ne rêvant à rien, mais les larmes ne faisaient que rouler sur son visage torturé.

De l'autre côté, Sebastian n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'alcool le tenant éveillé et lui donnait des envies de faire l'amour… Non, pas de faire l'amour. C'était beaucoup trop doux, il avait envie de quelque chose de plus bestial, il avait envie de prendre son pied en faisant mal… Seb se mordilla très fort la lèvre et se redressa dans son lit. Blaine allait refuser de coucher avec lui… Encore… Est-ce qu'il sortait ? Pour se trouver un vrai mec qu'il allait pouvoir défoncer toute la nuit …? L'envie était tentante, mais Blaine lui en voudrait… Il l'accuserait de l'avoir trompé et le quitterait… Mais Si Smythe le faisait avec lui, son petit copain n'allait pas pouvoir lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait pas le choix de plier s'il ne voulait pas le perdre comme petite ami. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Seb tandis qu'il se leva et retira son boxer pour libérer son membre qui était déjà totalement en érection à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

**Et non... Blaine ne va pas s'en sortir comme cela. * Mode Cruelle ON ***

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! =)**


	6. Pire qu'un cauchemar

**Bonjour tout le monde et me revoici avec le 6****ème**** chapitre de cette Fanfiction ! Je voulais vous remercier pour les Reviews et les ajouts en favoris. _Lettre to Jessie_, je suis d'accord avec toi, mes chapitres sont très courts. :/ Au rythme que j'écris, je vais les allonger, ça va être mieux ! Faut dire qu'avant j'écrivais à la main, donc ça avait l'air long dans mon carnet ! xD**

**AVERTISSEMENT !**

**Ce chapitre contient une agression sexuelle légèrement détaillée qui pourrait en choquer plus d'uns. Je vais bien la séparer du reste du chapitre, car cette scène n'est pas essentielle à la compréhension de l'histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 ;; Pire qu'un cauchemar**

* * *

**ÂMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR**

* * *

Pour Blaine s'endormir à un autre endroit que son lit n'avait jamais été chose facile. Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier un capricieux du sommeil. C'était son lit, son oreiller, ses couvertures, son homme sinon il était possible qu'il ne dorme pas de la nuit. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs heures avant de trouver un semblant de sommeil, ses pensées sombres ne l'aidaient vraiment pas en plus de la douleur constante au niveau de ses côtes. Malgré le fait qu'il ne dormait pas très bien, l'important c'était qu'il récupère un peu. Sauf qu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par quelque chose de dur et chaud frappant à plusieurs reprises contre sa joue. Il entrouvrit un œil, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il sentit cette chose prendre place entre ses lèvres l'étouffant à moitié. Il voulut dégager son visage de cette emprise, mais on lui agrippa fermement la tête pour le garder en place. Blaine sentit alors la chose monter et descendre entre ses lèvres allant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois et il finit par comprendre ce qui se passait lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements rauques de Sebastian. Ce n'était pas vrai… Son petit ami n'était pas en train de lui faire cela… ? Devait-il essayer de se débattre ou le titre de petit copain donnait tous les droits à Sebastian sur lui ? Blaine avait-il seulement la force de ne pas se laisser faire de toute manière ? Le châtain avait toujours été beaucoup plus fort que lui. Blaine ne put réfléchir bien longtemps que le membre de Seb s'enfonça totalement dans sa gorge et il resta immobile coupant ainsi les voies respiratoires du plus jeune. Blaine se mit un peu à paniquer et essaya de pousser sur les cuisses de son copain pour le faire reculer. Sebastian le fit, mais seulement plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. Le brun se mit à tousser et tourna légèrement la tête pour respirer. Tout juste son souffle repri, le plus grand recommença. Encore et encore faisant des fois paniquer davantage Blaine en lui pinçant le nez pendant la manœuvre.

Ceci dura plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures pour le plus jeune. Heureusement, le châtain finit par arrêter et Blaine eut le malheur de croire, pendant une seconde, que tout était terminé. Il sentit des mains se poser sur son jean et quelques temps plus tard, il entendit un bruit de tissu qu'on déchire et sentit de l'air se glisser sur ses cuisses.

- Seb… Non…  
- La ferme. Je te fais ce que je veux, cracha-t-il froidement en laissant sa main claquer contre sa cuisse dénudée avant de le retourner brusquement sur le ventre. Son boxer subit le même sort que son pantalon. C'est à ce moment que Blaine défigea et se mit à essayer de se libérer de Sebastian, mais ce dernier était bien assis sur ses cuisses et il lui était impossible de bouger.  
- Seb… Arrête, je t'en sup… Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit un morceau de tissu prendre place dans sa bouche de façon à la bâillonner. C'est à ce moment que Blaine décida d'abandonner… Seb aurait toujours le dessus et d'une certaine façon, Blaine lui appartenait. Il n'avait donc pas son mot à dire.

Le plus vieux passa un bras sous le bassin de son copain pour le soulever. Un instant plus tard uns douleur incroyable lacera le bouclé au niveau du bas-ventre. Seb venait de le pénétrer avec force sans le préparer. Il commença de longs et puissants vas et viens, lui faisant plus mal à chaque fois. Blaine ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura en silence souhaitant seulement que cette douleur cesse. Plus les choses avançaient et plus Seb cherchait à lui faire du mal. Il allait de plus en plus vite et fort, il le frappait et allait même jusqu'à lui enfoncer le visage dans le sofa. Blaine subissait en pleurant, il n'osait plus bouger, car au moindre mouvement, Sebastian le remettait rapidement à sa place en le faisant davantage souffrir. Sauf que le pire dans tout cela c'était les insultes horribles que lui criaient Sebastian pendant qu'il prenait son pied.

La douleur dura encore un moment qui lui parut une éternité lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud prendre place sur son dos. Sebastian le lâcha enfin et Blaine s'effondra sur le divan totalement vidé d'énergie. Il put entendre Seb retourner dans leur chambre et le plus petit en profita pour retirer le tissu de sa bouche. Blaine n'eut pas la force de bouger avant un bon moment, lorsqu'il le fit, il se leva péniblement et observa autour de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment se positionner pour ne pas avoir aussi mal. Il avait seulement envie de partir loin de Sebastian et de cet appartement, mais pour aller où ? De plus, ses vêtements étaient complètement fichus. Il ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. Finalement… Peu importe sa tenue, pas question qu'il reste ici. C'était trop dur.

* * *

**FINI :3**

* * *

N'ayant pas vraiment d'amis en ville à cause de son jaloux de petit ami et une meilleure amie restant à l'autre bout de New York, Blaine se rendit chez la seule personne pour qui il connaissait l'adresse peu importe l'heure tardive. Peu importe s'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il prenait le risque quand même, il voulait seulement partir de chez lui. Le brun ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait fait pour arriver là, mais il se trouvait devant la demeure de Kurt Hummel et venait de frapper une première fois. Bien sûr, il n'eut aucune réponse. Le brun tenta une dernière fois, sans réponse. Au moment où Blaine avait tourné les talons pour aller il ne savait où, la porte s'ouvrit et un grognement mécontent se fit entendre.

- C'quoi le problème putain ? Il est 4h du matin… Un silence se fit entendre tandis que le petit brun se retournait lentement vers Kurt. Ce dernier l'observait de haut en bas, un peu incertain de la façon d'agir. Blaine.. ?! Je… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Kurt hésita et lui fit signe d'entrer. Étant donné que Blaine était parti en larmes à cause d'un commentaire déplacé de sa part pendant la soirée, il était extrêmement surpris de le voir devant sa porte. Et surtout, dans cet état. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aller chez son petit ami à la place ? Blaine ne faisait que parler de lui constamment, il était complètement accro. Pourquoi était-il là et non en train de pleurer dans les bras de son homme ? Homme que Kurt détestait. Il détestait son côté hautain, égoïste, frais chier et cette façon de posséder Blaine. Kurt n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que _Monsieur je me mêle de tout_ l'intercepte au détour d'un couloir pour lui chanter des bêtises et lui conseiller fortement de ne pas trop se rapprocher de son petit Blaine. N'importe quoi si on prenait en compte que les deux jeunes garçons ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant d'être forcés de faire ce travail de mi-session ensemble. Sauf que Blaine se trouvait devant chez lui et attendait que Kurt fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le plus âgé n'était pas vraiment le plus qualifié pour cela et surtout pas quand on le tirait d'un agréable rêve.

Le petit brun fit quelques pas mal à droit vers Kurt avant de s'effondrer lourdement à bout de force, heureusement rattrapé de justesse par Kurt.

- Come On Anderson… Je ne peux pas te soulever…

Blaine ne réagit pas et Kurt poussa un grognement avant de le traîner péniblement vers le canapé pour l'allonger. Il s'accroupit près de Blaine et l'observa, jouant avec les morceaux de vêtements en lambeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé Blaine… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu douce, se doutant bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Malgré qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Blaine, il était très inquiet à son sujet. Qui l'avait agressé ? Pourquoi ? Un rapide coup d'œil vers son pantalon lui fit remarquer que le petit brun n'avait pas son portefeuille. On lui avait volé ? Les quartiers de New York n'étaient pas très sûrs dans ce temps-ci de l'année et beaucoup étaient prêt à tuer seulement pour quelques billets.

- Je vais appeler la police… Kurt fit une légère pause. Non, l'ambulance. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

- N-Non… murmura le plus jeune en remuant légèrement. Dodo...

- Dodo ? Tu es sérieux là… ? Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsque le bouclé amena son pouce à sa bouche et se roula en boule. Quel gamin cet homme. Vraiment… C'était excessivement… mignon... Mais ce n'était qu'Anderson. Aucun intérêt. Kurt laissa tomber pour ce soir, se releva pour laisser Blaine et aller lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. À peine sa tête de nouveau sur l'oreiller, le châtain se releva et prit ses couvertures et son coussin pour retourner dans le salon. Il couvrit Blaine délicatement avec une couette avant de s'allonger au sol près du petit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela ? Pourquoi se sentait-il dans l'obligation de rester avec l'homme ? Ah tiens… Sûrement pour cela… Il l'avait senti venir celle-là. Une heure plus tard, le bouclé se réveilla en panique et en hurlant.

- Chuuuut… Blaine, Blaine… Du calme… Kurt se leva rapidement et prit le visage terrifié de Blaine entre ses mains. Chut. C'est terminé. C'est terminé. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Le regard mordoré de Blaine croisa celui si pur, si profond de Kurt et il se calma dans la seconde. Blaine l'observa un instant avant de repousser les mains de Kurt et de s'allonger à nouveau.

* * *

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, Anderson ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Hummel. Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas. Tu as des vêtements à me prêter le temps que je rentre ?

- Non. Pas question que tu t'en sortes comme cela. Tu arrives chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit, les vêtements détruits, des traces de lutte, tu t'es pratiquement évanoui dans mes bras, tu t'es réveillé en hurlant. Je suis mort d'inquiétude alors s'il te plait, parle-moi…

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Vraiment ? demanda Blaine un petit peu déstabilisé. Kurt avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était le genre de gars froid qui ne montrait et ne parlait jamais de ses émotions.

- Non, non ! Pas du tout. Je veux seulement te faire parler. Ne t'imagine pas des trucs, Anderson et surtout n'envoie pas ton petit copain me faire la peau pour cela.

Blaine soupira et détourna la tête tristement. Il avait espéré pendant une seconde que… que Kurt avait décidé d'être gentil avec lui et qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui et à ses problèmes… Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Kurt Hummel était du genre seulement curieux, une fois qu'il aurait eu les réponses à ses questions, il n'aurait rien changé… Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à changer de toute manière ? Tout ce qui lui arrivait, Blaine l'avait cherché… S'il arrêtait de faire du mal à Sebastian, lui-même n'aurait pu de mal.

- Tu as des vêtements… ? Pour que je rentre chez moi ?

Kurt le dévisagea un moment. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, ça le mettait hors de lui tout cela. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un sans cœur, mais il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à des êtres frêles comme Blaine. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de faire du mal physiquement à un autre être humain. Le châtain l'observait depuis son réveil et il voyait bien que le brun souffrait atrocement. Il semblait avoir mal partout, avoir seulement le goût de pleurer et s'effondrer, mais au lieu de cela, il restait fier, il agissait comme si de rien. Ça en était presque impressionnant, mais ça sonnait tellement faux. Beaucoup trop faux. Kurt en avait vu beaucoup mieux en manière de « je cache mes sentiments », il en était lui-même un expert. Il le sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Tu es venu ici pratiquement à poil. Pourquoi tu veux des vêtements maintenant ? Fut ce que Kurt répliqua, toujours en dévisageant Blaine. Pas question que le châtain le prenne par pitié, ce n'était pas aussi facile avec lui. Kurt avait beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie pour se faire prendre dans le jeu de qui que ce soit.

- S'il te plait… murmura le petit brun en baissant la tête. Kurt soupira en secouant la tête. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps son moment de « force ».

- Enlève-moi cette tête de chiot battu, râla Kurt en croisant les bras.

- Je ne suis pas battu ! s'exclama brusquement Blaine.

- Du calme, Honey. Je ne disais pas ça pour cela, c'est une façon de parler, Kurt soupira et roula les yeux ne comprenant pas cette réaction un peu extrême du petit hobbit.

Blaine ne rajouta rien et se pinça fortement les lèvres. Il devait vraiment reprendre le contrôle sur lui, car il allait faire ou dire une connerie. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait savoir jamais. Sinon, on tenterait par tous les moyens possibles de le séparer de Sebastian et Blaine ne voulait pas cela. Sa relation avec son copain n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais le petit brun l'aimait trop fort pour se séparer de lui. Il était prêt à subir beaucoup, à avoir très mal, à se faire violer à maintes reprises pour ne pas le perdre. Après tout, ce n'était pas si pire non… ? Ça faisait mal sur le coup, mais à force Blaine s'habituait très bien à la douleur. Peut-être pas au point d'arriver à s'asseoir sans grimacer, mais d'ici quelques jours.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, râla finalement Kurt. En ce moment, il voulait seulement que Blaine dégage pour qu'il puisse se préparer à aller en cours et oublier cette horrible nuit. Le châtain revient quelques minutes après avec un jean bleu des plus simples et d'une de ses vestes en cuir noir qu'il lança au sol près de Blaine. Ce dernier râla et retient un cri de douleur au moment de se pencher pour les prendre. Ce détail n'échappa pas au plus grand qui s'amusait depuis le début de la journée à observer chacun des faits et gestes du petit brun pour savoir exactement où il avait été frappé. Blaine ne voulait rien y dire, il allait deviner par lui-même.

- Oh wow… s'étouffa le châtain lorsque Blaine sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux humides, bouclés et en bataille, vêtu de ses vêtements. Les cheveux coiffés de cette manière, le jean un peu trop serré, trop long et cette veste lui donnaient un air rebelle vraiment craquant. Kurt se ressaisit immédiatement. Ce n'était qu'Anderson. Manque d'intérêt total : J'ai vraiment du goût en matière de vêtements. Cette veste est vraiment superbe, le cuir est parfait et il tombe parfaitement sur les épaules. Tu me la rends ? Je vais t'en prêter une autre, je ne veux pas que tu l'abimes.

Blaine roula les yeux et secoua la tête. Il aimait mieux travailler sur la comédie musicale avec Kurt que lui parler dans la vie courante, il était moins stupide dans ces temps-là ou bien ça paraissait moins.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent ?

- Quoi ? … Pourquoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de portefeuille. C'est le mec qui t'a mis dans cet état qui te l'a pris ?

- J-Je… quoi… ? Je… Ça ne te regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, cracha froidement le petit brun, n'aimant pas du tout la conversation. Écoute. Hummel. On n'est pas ami d'accord ? Je suis venu ici hier soir, car c'était l'endroit le plus proche. Ne viens pas t'imaginer des trucs et n'espère surtout pas que je me confis à toi. Toi et moi, on va seulement parler boulot. Alors oubli cette nuit, oubli ce que tu as vu et n'en parle plus jamais. C'est clair ?

- …

- Est-ce que. C'est. Clair ?

- Tu as du caractère Anderson. C'est surprenant venant d'un gay dans ton genre. Tu as plus de couilles que tu le laisses paraître. Maintenant dégage de chez moi et on se voit au cours de demain… Si tu arrives à t'y rendre... Quoi que ton absence ferait vraiment du bien à mes oreilles qui n'en peuvent plus de t'entendre parler de ce travail.

Blaine eut un rire froid avant partir rapidement de l'appartement de Kurt en claquant la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de murmurer un léger « merci » avant. Il n'échappa pas à Kurt qui n'eut aucune réaction.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! **  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas surtout pas à commenter. Ça fait toujours plaisir.** **  
À bientôt pour la suite ! :3**


	7. Torture Mentale

**Me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette fiction ! 3 Retour du soleil = Retour de l'inspiration et de la motivation d'écrire :D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes, ce chapitre a été écrit de mon iPad. Je suis également un peu déçue du résultat. Il est moins "intense" que je l'aurais voulu, mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ;; Torture Mentale**

Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il aperçut cet immeuble se dessiner lentement devant lui. Chacun de ses pas lui révélait de nouveaux détails sur cet endroit qu'il avait tant aimé. Aujourd'hui son petit nid d'amour avait perdu son côté rassurant et sécurisant ainsi que sa chaleur. Y retourner lui donnait l'impression d'aller tout droit en enfer. Et son corps le savait. Chacune de ses blessures se réveillait et lui criait de ne pas y aller. Son cœur meurtrit se débattait furieusement tandis que ses mains étaient prises de tremblement et qu'une force invisible lui obstruait les voies respiratoires l'empêchant d'avoir le parfait contrôle sur ses poumons. Il y avait seulement ses pieds qui le guidaient sans prendre en considération son état d'esprit. Une fois devant la porte, il figea le temps d'entamer une guerre silencieuse, mais acharnée avec son subconscient. Malheureusement, Blaine l'emporta et s'engouffra dans son appartement. Il fut accueilli par le silence, doux silence qui venait confirmer l'absence de Sebastian.

Le brun recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte et il se laissa glisser au sol. Tout son stress retomba d'un seul coup le faisant craquer, le faisant pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Un puissant hurlement de douleur vient percuter le silence avant qu'il frappe durement le bois de la porte avec sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Et pourtant il en avait reçu beaucoup de coups, la plupart du temps au lycée d'homophobes qu'il avait eu la malchance de fréquenter, sinon c'était à la maison lorsque son paternel avait énormément bu et que son équipe de football avait perdu leur match. Sauf qu'aucune douleur physique de son passé équivalait sa souffrance actuelle. Comment allait-il surmonter cela ? Allait-il seulement avoir la force mentale de le faire ou à chaque fois qu'il allait remonter un peu la pente, Sebastian serait là pour le repousser en bas ? Blaine était conscient qu'il venait de s'engager dans une roue sans fin. Il aimait beaucoup trop son homme pour songer à s'enfuir et avait une confiance aveugle en lui et en ses douces paroles. Un jour Sebastian allait être vraiment sincère lorsqu'il allait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il ne recommencerait plus S'il n'était pas trop tard... Qui sait, un coup à la mauvaise place et c'était la fin... Mais Blaine ne s'inquiétait pas avec cela. Sebastian allait réaliser et s'arrêter.

Une horrible douleur se réveilla au niveau de son coccyx en même que ce sentiment d'être souillé et sale. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'horrible impression que des mains parcouraient son corps et que des ongles transperçaient sa peau. Il étouffa un gémissement de terreur et se releva brusquement, allumant une douleur dans le bas de son dos et au niveau de ses côtes. Le petit bouclé arrêta de bouger quelques instants, laissant le temps à son corps de se calmer avant de se diriger, presqu'en courant vers la salle de bain. Malgré ses difficultés à respirer, Blaine se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante rougir sa peau. Il prit la débarbouillette et se mit à frotter chaque partie de son corps où Sebastian l'avait, ne serait-ce, qu'effleurer. Le brun se fichait totalement de la douleur et de l'irritation qu'il était en train de se provoquer, il était sale. Il était sale et devait faire disparaître cette horrible sensation. Blaine resta sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et que ses bras et cuisses soient couverts de chair de poule. À contrecœur, il sortir de la douche, se sentant toujours aussi sale malgré que la couleur de sa peau montrait le contraire. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son appartement. Le bouclé était incontrôlable, il se sentait vraiment pas bien et regrettait plus que tout d'être rentré. Même si Kurt lui prenait la tête, chez lui il pouvait penser à autre chose et ne pas craindre l'arrivée de Sebastian à chaque seconde.

Lorsque Blaine sortit finalement de la chambre de bain après s'être habillé d'un jogging ample et d'un chandail à manches longues trop grand pour lui. Il avança lentement vers le salon, les bras croisés complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Une fois sur place, un léger détail attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la table basse et prit entre ses doigts une simple fleur blanche. Il la fit tourner dans sa main et étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Il mit la fleur sous son nez et l'huma un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sebastian avait pensé à lui... Peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait seulement se faire pardonner. Blaine porta la fleur au niveau de son coeur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de la laisser tomber dans la poubelle. Le geste était là, mais il n'enlevait pas toutes les conséquences des actes de la veille.

* * *

Sebastian s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec un mal de tête horrible. En fait, c'était les petits mecs qui frappaient sur sa tête avec leur marteau qui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. Il poussa un premier grognement, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième lorsqu'il bougea légèrement la tête pour l'enfoncer davantage dans son oreiller. Il serra très fort les poings et frappa le matelas. La douleur, qu'il ressentit dans ses doigts, fit remonter quelques flous souvenirs de la veille.

« B-Blaine ... ? » murmura-t-il recevant le silence en pleine figure. Le châtain étira un bras pour toucher la place où Blaine dormait. Il ne frappa que du vide. Il se leva brusquement oubliant la douleur de sa tête et le haut de cœur que ce mouvement lui provoqua. Tout lui revient en mémoire et il ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider de son contenu, heureusement, il eut le temps de courir vers la salle de bain et vomir dans la toilette. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait cela, hen ? Il aimait Blaine, il n'avait pas pu lui faire du mal à ce point. Certes, il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa colère ces derniers temps, mais il n'était pas un monstre à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait pu forcer Blaine à faire ce genre de trucs. Jamais ! Jamais ! Blaine le comblait totalement, il n'avait pas besoin de le forcer.

Le châtain se leva et se dirigea péniblement vers le salon. Il ramassa un morceau de tissus au sol. Il provenait de l'un des vêtements de son petit ami. Bon sang... Il se passa une main tremblante au visage. Bon sang... Il n'avait pas fait cela ? Et merde ! Et merde ! Où était Blaine ? Et c'est là que Sebastian commença à avoir peur et surtout regretter incroyablement ce que l'alcool et la colère lui avaient fait faire. Ses mains tremblèrent et il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Son homme était parti, il était définitivement parti. Sebastian l'avait blessé une fois de trop et son petit ami avait pris la fuite. Il se prit le visage à deux mains et se berça légèrement sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il avancer sans l'homme partageant sa vie depuis tant d'années ? Pourrait-il seulement le faire ? Pourquoi il devait toujours tout gâcher ?

Le plus âgé finit par se relever, il devait aller prendre l'air. Il devait réfléchir à un autre endroit que l'appartement où il avait, d'une certaine façon, commis un crime. Devait-il essayer de retrouver Blaine ? De lui téléphoner au moins ? Un message texte ? Non. Non, il devait lui laisser du temps, il ne devait rien tenter directement envers son petit bouclé. Sebastian s'arrêta devant la boutique de la fleuriste au coin de la rue, il entra et se figea quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Certes, Blaine était un romantique, il aimait ce genre d'attention, mais ça ne serait pas assez. La vendeuse se dirigea très vite vers lui et lui proposa son aide.

« Je dois me faire pardonner une grosse connerie. » répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. La vendeuse lui fit un sourire triste avant de lui proposer un énorme bouquet. Bouquet magnifique d'ailleurs, mais ça serait trop pour son homme. Il aimait les choses plus petites, plus délicates, comme lui. Sebastian demanda alors à la vendeuse s'il pouvait acheter qu'une seule des fleurs de cet énorme bouquet. Elle le regarda en tirant une tête qui voulait clairement dire : Et tu crois te faire pardonner comme cela ? Comme seule réponse, le châtain pointa la fleur qu'il voulait. C'était de loin la plus belle du lot. C'est avec cette magnifique fleur blanche qu'il quitta la boutique et retourna brièvement à l'appartement. Il la déposa délicatement sur la table du salon avant de quitter, sans destination vraiment précise en tête.

* * *

Blaine était assis au sol adossé contre le sofa. Il avait tenté de s'asseoir dessus, mais les souvenirs de la veille ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête renforçant son malêtre. Le bouclé sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée tourner et qu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir lentement. Le plus jeune se raidit et ramena tout de suite ses jambes contre lui, ne pouvant empêcher son corps de trembler. Il posa son front contre ses genoux et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. De lents pas s'approchèrent de lui et il sentit une présence prendre place à ses côtés. Un bras entoura ses épaules et il se fit tirer contre Sebastian. Le plus petit étouffa un gémissement et accrocha l'une de ses mains au t-shirt de plus âgé avant d'enfouir son visage à l'intérieur. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa tempe et Blaine laissa échapper un sanglot. Les doigts du plus vieux se glissèrent dans sa chevelure et caressèrent tendrement sa nuque, lui provoquant des frissons.

« C'est fini mon cœur. » Le bouclé ne répondit rien, caressant son visage contre le tissu du chandail. « Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne... Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? C'est pour toi que je te demande cela mon amour. Si tu en parles, personne ne va te croire ou bien, ils vont tous dire que tu l'as cherché... Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé, tu sais... Tu l'as cherché. Tu l'as provoqué. Tout est de ta faute, Blaine. Tout est de ta faute, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal sinon. Tu le sais cela ? »

Le petit brun ravala avec peine avant de se raidir. Il détacha sa main du vêtement de son homme et ferma très fort les yeux. Ayant une perspective complètement différente de ce qui s'était passé. Sebastian avait peut-être raison... Toute cette histoire était de la faute du petit brun. Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière, mais il avait provoqué Sebastian.

« Est-ce que tu comprends Blaine ? Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais tu me l'as demandé indirectement. J'ai seulement fait ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Plus que Sebastian parlait et plus les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête du bouclé. Formant un puzzle dans son esprit qui devenait de plus en plus clair. Sebastian l'aimait. Il l'aimait et il ne voulait que son bien. Sa naïveté ne l'aidant pas et le fait qu'il était complètement perdu, Blaine commençait de plus en plus à croire Sebastian. Son petit ami n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, sauf si Blaine lui demandait, car il faisait tout ce que le plus jeune demandait. Peut-être même que Sebastian avait vu tout comme un rôle, une sorte de jeu de rôle ou de fantasme à réaliser. Oui... oui c'était cela. Un fantasme inavoué, un simple jeu, pas une manière de lui faire du mal. Le châtain bougea légèrement de manière à se retrouver devant Blaine et pouvoir prendre son visage à deux mains.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna le châtain. Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux mordorés du Anderson se posa dans le regard de Sebastian. « C'est de ta faute. » affirma-t-il au ralenti, s'assurant que Blaine comprenne bien chacun de ses mots.

Et pour seule réponse, le brun hocha doucement la tête.

Sebastian avait raison.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même 3**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews ! :D**


	8. Le rôle d'une meilleure amie

**Coucou les amis ! :D **

**Rien de particulier à dire pour ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas que les personnages et la série Glee ne m'appartient pas... Mais vous deviez déjà le savoir :P **

**Merci de ta review, Letter to Jessie, je ne crois pas faire de chapitres beaucoup plus long cependant. J'écris sur iPad, ça va me démoraliser si je dois passer le double de temps sur un chapitre. :P Sauf que si tu vas vraiment t'enfermer dans un cabane, je viens avec toi ! Et j'apporte le pop-corn ! ;)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ;; Le rôle d'une meilleure amie**

La chaise se tira devant elle, faisant tomber sa jambe posée dessus au sol. La jeune femme poussa un grognement avant de retirer lentement ses lunettes et les poser sur la table. Santana n'avait jamais eu besoin de porter de lunettes, mais elle adorait le look sérieux et professionnel que ça lui donnait. Et en tant que future avocate, elle se devait d'être prise au sérieux. Très lentement, elle croisa les doigts ensemble et posa ses deux mains sur la table relevant la tête et la surprise la traversa. Bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître sur son parfait visage. Elle s'attendait plutôt à voir son petit Blaine chéri avec sa joie de vivre s'asseoir devant lui, tout énervé et lui rencontrer sa soirée. Tout en justifiant son absence de la veille. À la limite, parfois Sebastian venait la rejoindre entre deux cours. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ça lui faisait un petit peu de compagnie. Sauf que la personne qui venait de prendre place devant elle n'était nulle autre que Kurt Hummel. La brunette fronça les sourcils et pour l'une des rares fois, elle resta silencieuse, lui laissant le premier mot.

« Tu as parlé à Anderson dernièrement ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en la fixant directement dans les yeux. N'importe qui aurait pu se sentir menacé, mais pas Santana Lopez. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux obtenir son numéro de téléphone, tu devras tenter une autre technique. Je ne vais pas te le donner et Blaine est déjà pris. Par un vrai mec. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de son numéro. Je veux seulement savoir si tu lui as parlé dernièrement. »

« Je lui parle à tous les jours... » Il eut un court silence avant qu'elle rajoute : « Tu tiens ta réputation Hummel. Tu es vraiment sur une autre planète. Tu les sors d'où tes questions ? »

« Tu as eu une discussion sérieuse avec lui ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui tout à coup Hummel ? Et en quoi ça te concerne si je parle sérieusement à Blaine ou non ? Mêle toi de tes affaires le "emo" raté. »

« Il t'a parlé de son agression ? »

Santana ne put cacher sa surprise cette fois et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Agression ? Quelle agression ? Attendez. Son petit Blaine avait été agressé et Hummel était au courant avant elle ? C'était n'importe quoi. Kurt inventait n'importe quoi. Il cherchait seulement l'attention. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'attention d'une fille comme elle alors qu'ils jouaient tous les deux dans des équipes différentes ? Donc c'était sûrement vrai, mais par qui Blaine s'était fait attaquer et surtout pourquoi ? Son ami était le garçon le plus adorable du monde. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. S'il garde tout pour lui, ça va le tuer. » Rajouta le garçon avant de se lever. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être gentil ou même seulement de se soucier des autres. Sauf que là, c'était différent. Malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Blaine et qu'il le côtoyait seulement pour ce travail important, Kurt avait bien remarqué la détresse que le plus jeune tentait de dissimuler. Ce soir-là, il s'était senti dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, il avait néanmoins donné les cartes à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de les garder en mains sans rien faire avec.

« Merci... » Murmura Santana. La situation la dépassait totalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire maintenant qu'elle détenait une information aussi grave au sujet de son meilleur ami ? Devait-elle réagir ou bien attendre que Blaine se confit directement à elle ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à ce genre d'évènement. Sauf que sa principale question restait : Pourquoi Blaine ne lui avait rien dit ?

La brune regarda Hummel partir et passa plusieurs minutes à fixer dans le vide, réfléchissant. Elle finit par attraper son portable et envoya un message texte à son meilleur ami.

« Toi et moi, on se fait une petite soirée filles ce soir. Je ne veux aucune excuse comme quoi tu dois réviser ou concernant ton petit copain, right ? »

Santana ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi, mais envoyer ce message l'avait rendu quelque peu nerveuse. Pff... Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine qui venait de demander son premier rencard. N'importe quoi. Surtout venant qu'une fille comme elle qui avait banni la nervosité de son organisme depuis des années.

« Right. »

Une réponse courte, nette et précise se terminant par un point et sans bonhomme. Son petit Hobbit n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien et sans cette pourriture d'Hummel, elle n'aurait peut-être pas porté attention à ce genre de détail et elle n'aurait jamais réalisé.

Elle était la pire meilleure amie.

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas hésité à répondre au message texte de Santana. Il avait vraiment envie la voir et de passer une soirée tranquille avec elle. Il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Par contre, il craignait un peu le déroulement de la soirée. Le brun allait devoir porter son masque de la bonne humeur et du bien-être en permanence sinon son amie allait se douter de quelque chose et elle le ferait parler en moins de deux minutes. Et en tout franchise, il n'avait pas envie que sa meilleure amie le juge ou quoi que ce soit en apprenant qu'il avait demandé à son petit copain de lui faire du mal. Il passerait pour quoi ? C'était vraiment stupide de de part.

Si Blaine voulait que la soirée se passe bien, il devait en premier soigner son apparence négligée des derniers jours. Un Blaine Anderson qui mettait des vêtements amples, qui n'était pas rasé et qui n'accumulait pas une couche impressionnante de gel dans ses cheveux, c'était le signe premier que quelque chose clochait. Or rien ne clochait dans sa vie. Il devait seulement faire attention à son non-verbal qui faisait s'imaginer des choses à Sebastian.

L'adolescent prit le métro pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville chez Santana, il avait pris soin de laisser une note sur la table pour prévenir Sebastian et de lui préparer un plat pour le dîner.

« Mon petit Hobbit préféré ! » s'exclama la libanaise en se jetant pratiquement sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, arrachant une grimace de douleur au plus petit. Heureusement, cachée car il plongea son visage dans la chevelure épaisse de son amie d'enfance.

La soirée se passa très, très bien. Les deux amis rigolèrent beaucoup, regardèrent des séries quelque peu quétaines. Ils ne discutèrent pas énormément, du moins jusqu'à environ 23h00. La brune s'installa en tailleur au sol devant Blaine qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

« Blaine... » Murmura-t-elle en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le bouclé ne put se retenir et se raidit légèrement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle attaque. « Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher... Et tu sais également que tu peux tout me dire. » Prononça-t-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Le dite enfant hocha doucement la tête et repoussa doucement les mains de Santana de ses cuisses. N'appréciant pas du tout ce contact. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme. Ne sachant plus trop où poser ses mains. Elle les mit au sol. Le brun ferma très fort les yeux. Comment avait-elle su ? Blaine avait pourtant fait très attention toute la soirée et il n'avait jamais levé son masque. Il croisa les bras, mal à l'aise, sur sa poitrine et se mit à fixer un point dans le vide pour éviter le regard de son amie.

« Rien... » Essaya-t-il sans grande conviction. Il connaissait Santana et elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Malheureusement pour lui.

« Oui c'est cela. Et moi je suis la fée des dents diaboliques qui volent les enfants la nuit. » Rétorqua-t-elle un peu brusquement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait c'est qu'on lui mente, mais s'il avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait encore plus c'était quand Blaine le faisait.

« Arrête... » Lui supplia Blaine de cette voix trop adorable et avec sa tête de chiot. Malheureusement pour lui, Santana avait appris avec le temps à résister à cette tête. La brune prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne devait pas être agressive sinon son ami allait se renfermer encore plus et elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de le faire parler.

« Je suis désolée, Blaine. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiète Santana. »

« Si justement, Hummel m'a parlé de ton agression... »

Blaine tourna son regard mordoré vers sa meilleure amie, il se pinça très fort les lèvres. Il hésita une plusieurs secondes. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Nier ? Certes, il pouvait essayer, mais ça ne serait pas évident. Santana avait déjà son idée toute faite de ce qui s'était passé.

« Agression c'est un grand mot Santa. Ce n'est qu'un mal entendu que j'ai causé. Mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas. »

La brune le regarda attentivement dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait contredire les paroles de son ami. En toute franchise, elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Hummel ne serait pas venu la voir si ce n'était qu'un mal entendu et surtout Blaine serait rentré directement chez lui, non ? Pourquoi aller chez Hummel ? Où était Sebastian ce soir-là ?

« Sebastian est au courant ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander la libanaise. Son ami eut une drôle de réaction. Elle ne saurait expliquer exactement ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« J-Je... Ben... Euh... » Bafouilla-t-il avec mal répondant par la même occasion à sa question. Bien. Blaine n'avait rien dit à son petit copain. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils se disaient tout.

« Pourquoi tu es allé chez Hummel ? » Enchaîna-t-elle un petit peu plus insistante que la question précédente.

« J-je... Je crois que je vais rentrer... » Murmura-t-il avant de se lever. Santana se leva à son tour et lui bloqua le chemin.

« Depuis quand tu me caches des choses ? » Et comme seule réponse son ami bouclé vient se blottir contre elle. Lui volant un câlin à lequel elle ne put rien faire d'autre que le câliner. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ce petit bout d'homme malgré tout.

« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi mon Hobbit. Vraiment, vraiment », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante à son oreille avant de lui coller un baiser sur la tempe. Tempe que Blaine s'empressa de frotter avec la paume de sa main comme un enfant.

« Ton rouge à lèvres, tu vas m'en mettre partout ! » S'exclama-t-il en partie à cause de son petit côté enfantin, mais également pour changer le sujet de conversation. Ça fonctionna à moitié, car Santana éclata de rire. Blaine ne changerait jamais. Elle caressa doucement sa nuque avant de rajouter :

« Je vois bien que tu ne veux rien me dire, je sais bien que tu as peur de le faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je vais te laisser tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'évites ou quoi que ce soit. Alors le jour où tu t'en sentiras prêt ou que tu auras seulement besoin de te confier. Je serai toujours là. »

« Je sais Santa », répondit-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Bonne soirée Hobbit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

**Voilà Voilou !**  
**Promis retour du Klaine et du Seblaine dans le prochain chapitre !**  
**N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =D**


End file.
